Her New Family
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry with a slight crossover with One Piece. Locked out of her relatives' house in the middle of winter was not as bad as most people think it. It was this night that strange people showed and took her away and gave her a family. Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Her New Family**

Summary: Female Harry with a slight crossover with One Piece. Locked out of her relatives' house in the middle of winter was not as bad as most people think it. It was this night that strange people showed and took her away and gave her a name.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru were in Surrey, England, well at Privet Drive, near a neighborhood park. They were sent here by Aizen, when it reported that a massive spiritual pressure was located here. So in the middle of winter and around midnight, in knee deep snow, they are making their way to the source.

They both were quiet, in case this was a trap made by the Soul Society, to capture. When they entered the park, Gin swore when he saw a little girl, who looked to be around the age of two, sitting underneath a bench, hugging her knees to her chest and trying to stay warm from the looks of it.

"Tosen, I found wha' we're lookin' for," Gin said with a serious voice, suggesting that he did not like what he had found and that made Tosen wary.

"What did you find, Gin –san?" Tosen asked his comrade curiously.

"A littl' girl," was the answer.

Even though Tosen is blind and could only see through his spiritual sense, blinked in confusion and with a sense of dread as he asked to confirm what he had heard, "A little girl, out here in the snow? In the middle of the night?"

"Yea, that's sounds about righ'," Gin replied.

Tosen was angry; a pure and innocent soul of a child was clearly being abused by someone. Justice had to be served and those who harmed this innocent soul will have to face justice. Suddenly, Tosen was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Gin move closer to the child.

'_It was probably best if we took her back to Las Noches with us,'_ Tosen thought to himself as he moved to follow Gin. Hopefully, he would not run into any trees.

**(Scene Break)**

It was another day or rather night for the little girl. Rin was her name, it was the same name that Aokiji, who lives in her head gave her. He said that it was a better name than Freak, which was what her relatives called her. That or girl. It was sad that Rin did not know her real name.

Rin is four years old, her hair was black as night, and her eyes were bright emerald green. Even though, she was only four years old, she looked to be at the age of two. And that is due to her relatives' abuse and not feeding her often. Another thing that is odd about her, Rin can only speak of few words of English, but she can speak Japanese very well. She can understand English to a certain degree, since her Aunt and Uncle tell what chores needed to be done.

Aokiji –nee –san taught her to speak Japanese as it was the only language that he knows. He taught her a lot of things, like manners, how write and read Japanese and among things.

Right now, Rin was sitting underneath a park bench as her relatives locked her out for the night and probably for the rest of tomorrow. They had taken to doing this during the winter and spring, in hopes that she would freeze to death. They are usually disappointed when she comes back alive.

It thanks to Aokiji that she does not freeze. She did not know how, but she knows that Aokiji is always there for her.

Suddenly, two men with the same energy as her appeared in the park. They looked to be searching for something.

The first man was sort of tall, had dark colored skin, and had his hair in braids and they were pulled back into a pony tail. Even though, it was dark out, Rin could some what see something covering his eyes.

The second man was tall like the first man, but a few inches shorter, has silver hair; his eyes were very narrow and gives off an appearance of being close. He looked to be either a fox or a snake.

But they both had something in common with each other, they both carry swords like what Aokiji becomes in the outside of her mind. But her sword was pure white and freezing cold.

A few minutes later, the silver haired man had spotted her and said something to his friend, who frowned.

Suddenly, Rin jumped back in shock when the silver haired man appeared in front of her a second later, and was followed by his friend. The man said something in English that she could not understand.

So she asked in Japanese, the only language that she knew, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and replied, "I'm Gin Ichimaru and this is Kaname Tosen. And we are lookin' for ya."

Rin tilted her head to the side as Tosen asked, "What's your name, little one?"

Rin smiled as she answered softly, "Rin."

"**Ask them, why are they looking for you?"** Aokiji told her.

Rin nodded and asked, "Aokiji –nii –san, wants me to ask you, why are you looking for me?"

Tosen knelt down closer to Rin and asked curiously, "Who is this Aokiji? I don't sense any one but us here."

Now, Rin was out from underneath the bench and was sitting on it as she replied in a simple manner, "Aokiji –nii –san lives in my head."

Both Gin and Tosen was shocked to hear that a little girl could hear and communicate with her Zanpaku-to and she is still among the living. It was then that they knew that they had to take her with them, so she can be taught how to control her power, so she would not hurt someone accidentally with it.

Tosen decided to take charge and answer the question, "We are looking for you, because you have a power that you need to learn how to control it properly, so you would not hurt anyone accidentally."

Gin took that time to butt in and asked, "Rin –chan, da ya want ta com' with us? We will hav' ta talk ta yer parents, first."

Rin looked down in sadness and told them, "I don't have parents; they died a long time ago. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. But they don't like me. They wished that I would have died with Mom and dad."

Tosen picked Rin up and frowned to himself at how light Rin was. Later, he will come back and pay a visit to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Don't worry, you will be safe with us," Tosen said, before muttering a spell to put her to sleep as they travel back to Las Noches.

**AN: I have decided to take up a challenge from my Forum. This is CHALLENGE #7 from Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover Challenges. I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her New Family**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and or favored this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. So thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Tosen decided to take charge and answer the question, "We are looking for you, because you have a power that you need to learn how to control it properly, so you would not hurt anyone accidentally."_

_Gin took that time to butt in and asked, "Rin –chan, da ya want ta com' with us? We will hav' ta talk ta yer parents, first."_

_Rin looked down in sadness and told them, "I don't have parents; they died a long time ago. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. But they don't like me. They wished that I would have died with Mom and dad."_

_Tosen picked Rin up and frowned to himself at how light Rin was. Later, he will come back and pay a visit to her Aunt and Uncle._

"_Don't worry, you will be safe with us," Tosen said, before muttering a spell to put her to sleep as they travel back to Las Noches._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

As Gin and Tosen traveled through the Garganta that they had created in order for them to return to Los Noches. Rin began to stir and slowly began to wake up. Gin and Tosen noticed this as well and frowned in confusion. The sleeping kido should have lasted longer than this, but some how it was wearing off. It was like Rin is some what immune to kido.

Tosen took a closer look at Rin's spiritual pressure, in case it was doing something to the kido. What he found was surprising to say at the least.

"Amazing," Tosen whispered to himself, yet it was loud enough for Gin to hear it.

"What's amazing, blindy?" Gin asked curiously, while at the same time insulting Tosen. Like usual, Tosen ignored the insult.

"Rin's spiritual pressure is slowly breaking through the kido that I placed on her, on its own." Tosen paused for a second. "It must be the work of her Zanpaku-to."

Gin merely hummed with interest at what Tosen had told him. He looked down at the girl, who was struggling to wake up and thought that Rin will probably change the course of their future for the better.

As soon as they landed on the sands in Los Noches, Rin finally woke up. Looking around her at her surroundings carefully as she never seen so much white sand before in her life. There was white sand everywhere and strange white buildings everywhere and something about the sky was weird, even though it was daytime, there was no sun.

"**The day light must be man made,"** Aokiji said as looked through her eyes at was surrounding them. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Welcome ta Los Noches, Rin –chan!" Gin exclaimed cheerfully as he took Rin into his arms, causing her to giggle a little.

"Don't fool around Gin, we still need to report to Aizen –Sama," Tosen told him, before using shunpo to travel towards Aizen's meeting hall. After Gin made sure that Rin was secure in his arms, Gin used shunpo to follow Tosen. This caused Rin to squeal with happiness as she found a new love of traveling at high speeds.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the meeting hall…_

Rin twisted around in Gin's arms, so she could have a better look at the strange people that were sitting at both sides of the big white room. Almost everyone in the room had something stuck on their faces. There was one weird girly Guy that looks like a giant spoon. But they all had a bored expression on their faces. Even though, the people did not seen like they would attack her, she can still sense the amount of power that was coming off of them. It still made her very nervous to be around them.

"**Relax Rin –chan, I will protect you if anyone attacks. I promise,"** Aokiji whispered in her mind causing her to relax in Gin's arms.

"What is this, Gin, Tosen?" The man asked curiously.

Rin focused on the man, who was sitting alone at the end of the room, between the two sides. He had red brownish hair that was pulled back, with cold brown eyes, and a bored yet calculating expression on his face, while looked down on them like they were some sort of bug.

Tosen answered, "This girl, Rin, is the source of spiritual pressure that our computer had picked up in Britain, Aizen –Sama."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Why is she here then? Why didn't you two just leave the girl where she was?"

Both Gin and Tosen shifted uncomfortably and then exchanged looks, while Rin's heart was breaking at the thought of leaving and going back to her relatives. This exchange between the two former Shinigamis sparked the curiosity and interest in the Espadas and Aizen.

Gin then decided it was that he should take Rin to the kitchens to get something to eat, while the others talked and Tosen explains what had happened. Bad words are bound to be said and someone like Rin should not heard them.

"Rin –chan, let ga ta th' kitchen to get somethin' ta eat," Gin exclaimed cheerfully as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Rin gave him one of the biggest smiles that he ever seen.

Tosen was very grateful to Gin for taking Rin out of the meeting. A pure and innocent soul like hers should not be made to go through this soon going to be stressful meeting. He will personally make sure that Rin continues to be pure and innocent. As soon as the door closed, he began to explain.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the kitchen…_

Gin and Rin just entered the kitchen with happy expressions on their faces. Rin was happy, because they traveled at high speeds. Gin was happy, because he made his cute little charge laugh and squeal in happiness.

Opening the door to the refrigerator, he asked Rin, "What da ya lik' ta eat?"

Rin looked inside the refrigerator and immediately spotted a huge bowl of colorful fruit that was cut up into small pieces. At the Dursleys, Rin never ate fruit as it was rare to see any in the house and when it was in the house, she never got to eat or taste any of it. The only things that Rin was allowed to eat was a stale piece of bread, a moldy piece of cheese, and a small glass of water and that was only once a day.

Rin shyly pointed to the big bowl of colorful fruit, expecting to be told that she could not have any of it.

Gin mentally frowned at Rin's sudden change in her behavior and made a mental not to sneak out of Los Noches and teach those relatives of her a lesson or three on how to take care of their niece. And Gin knew that Tosen would want to help him.

"Ya want some of th' fruit, then?" Seeing Rin nod, Gin took the bowl of fruit, placed it on the counter, and put some in a smaller bowl for Rin. Placing Rin in a chair at the counter and put the smaller bowl and a spoon in front of Rin. Her face lit up like she was told it was Christmas.

As she slowly at the fruit, she savored the sweet juicy taste of fruit. It was the best thing that she ever had in her life.

Gin, while watching her eat, began making plans on how he would sneak her into the Seireitei if they were not allowed to keep her. Another thought entered into his mind, Rin would need a last name. Rin Ichimaru has a nice ring to it.

**(Scene Break)**

_Back in the meeting hall…_

Aizen was getting a severe headache from what was going on in the meeting. During the explanation that Tosen was giving, he had to stop several of his Espadas from sneaking out of the meeting to go to the World of the Living and kill Rin's relatives. Then without his permission, the Espadas voted to keep Rin in Los Noches and raise her themselves. Even Tosen agreed with them and he would be giving Rin his last name, making her Rin Kaname.

"Tosen, go find Gin and the girl and tell them that the girl will be living with us for now on," Aizen ordered.

If he did not let the girl live in Los Noches, his Espadas would revolt possibly. And he could not have that. So it seems that his plans would have to be put on hold until she grows up.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Kitchen…_

Tosen walked in the kitchen to find Gin naming the pieces of fruit to Rin, who pointed to the different kinds of fruit that was in a bowl that was in front of her.

Suddenly, Rin spotted him and jumped down off of her chair and hugged him, while catching him off guard.

"Well, Tosen, what is the decision?" Gin asked nervously as he was about to grab Rin and take off with her to the Seireitei.

"Rin can stay, but we have to take care of her," Tosen told them, causing Gin laugh and hug Rin, while spinning her around in the air. "For now on, she is going to be Rin Kaname."

Gin stopped and frowned as he argued, "No, no, no, she is going to be Rin Ichimaru. She is going to have my last name."

Tosen frowned and they began arguing who's last name should Rin have.

Rin suddenly got an idea and spoke up loud enough to be heard, "Why can't I have both of your last names instead?"

The two stopped arguing and thought it over. It was not such a bad idea.

Gin smiled and announced, "For now on, you're going ta be Rin Ichimaru –Kaname."

"I agree with it." Tosen said with a nod. He like it.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later on.**


End file.
